


Ты - единственное, чего я хочу

by Theonya



Category: The Quiet (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lies, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stress Relief
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Поверь в свою ложь, и когда-нибудь она откроет тебе правду.
Relationships: Nina Deer/Dot





	Ты - единственное, чего я хочу

**Author's Note:**

> Перенесу сюда вообще всё возможное.

Она безразлично пригладила челку, чтобы не мешала и снова начала играть. Из-под пальцев лилась великолепная классическая музыка. Девушка с теплотой смотрела на клавиши, которые позволяли ей быть собой. Скрипнула дверь. Она торопливо закрыла рояль.  
— Зачем тебе играть, Дот? Ты же все равно ничего не слышишь! — с легкой усмешкой сказала Нина. Дот посмотрела на неё безразлично холодным, но понимающим взглядом, тихо встала и хотела уйти. Нина схватила её за рукав:  
— А ты ведь все бы обо мне знала, если бы слышала! Ты соучастница моего преступления, попутчица, которой я изливаю душу, и как хорошо, что ты никогда ничего обо мне не расскажешь. Я ненавижу своего отца. Я ненавижу его и люблю. Ненавижу, когда он делает все это и люблю, когда он меня трахает, но он один виноват в этом. Я ненавижу заниматься сексом. Я устала.  
Дот попыталась вырваться. Нина притянула её к себе и начала шептать на ухо:  
— Эта жизнь дерьмо, но тебе еще дерьмовее, чем мне. Хотя нет: тебе безумно повезло, что ты глухая. К тебе словно не пристает грязь этого мира. Тебе не приходится ползать на коленях и пресмыкаться перед всеми. Тебе не приходится общаться с теми, кого презираешь. Тебе не приходится скрывать свои секреты и чувства от похотливой сучки — лучшей подруги. У тебя в голове нет мозгов, но есть ли они у нас? Секс, секс, секс, — все прямо помешаны на этом, Дот. Хотя… Разве это плохо — хотеть того, кого любишь? Хотеть чувствовать себя любимой? А, Дот? Никакой любви нет! — прошипела Нина, расстегивая пуговицу на ночной рубашке девушки. — Любви нет! Есть только то, что ты так отрицаешь для себя. В этом порочном мире нет чувств, есть одни лишь желания. И как бы ты не старалась взлететь, кто-то обломает тебе крылья. Как бы тебе не приходилось стараться, найдется кто-то, кто втоптает тебя в грязь, когда ты будешь бессильна. Весь мир — бессмысленное дерьмо, его не за что любить. Потому я ненавижу. Я ненавижу форму команды поддержки, ненавижу всех придурков, с вожделением смотрящих на меня, ненавижу Мишель, у которой жизнь превратилась в бесконечное порно, ненавижу мать-наркоманку и отца, который меня трахает. А больше всего я ненавижу тебя, Дот. За то, что ты такая чистая и неземная, за то, что ты все понимаешь, за то, что я люблю тебя. За все. Ты раздражаешь меня. Я тебя люблю. И ненавижу. Потому я должна растоптать твою душу и твое тело, чтобы ты перестала существовать.  
Она запустила руку к груди Дот, подмяла её под себя и начала теребить сосок. Дот была шокирована, но быстро собралась.  
— Отпусти меня! — наконец, ударив по лицу девчонку, вырвалась она. — Я тоже тебя ненавижу, Нина! Мне надоело быть тихой девочкой, и я не позволю тебе меня насиловать! Я тебя ненавижу!  
У Нины задрожали губы. Она упала на колени и заплакала.  
— Я тоже ненавижу тебя, Дот… Потому что люблю…  
— Я хотела бы остаться под водой, слушая стук своего сердца, но… Когда тебя кто-то ждет, ты должен всплыть и глотнуть воздух. Говорят, правда дает свободу, это не так. Правда в том, что ложь может нас защитить. Ложь оберегает нас от правды. Поверь в свою ложь, и когда-нибудь она откроет тебе правду. Я чувствую твою боль, Нина. А, может, я и являюсь твоей болью. Ты только играешь, Нина. Это твое доказательство жизни. А мое — это ты. Я хочу быть невидимой для остальных.  
— Это невозможно.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что тогда мы будем одиноки. Когда ты невидим, тебя не видят, но ты все равно видишь других людей.  
— Ты — единственное, что я хотела бы видеть, Нина.  
— Ты единственный человек, который понимает меня, Дот.


End file.
